


Surprises

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Orgasms, Angelic Grace, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, dont @ me, its kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Jack?" Sam called as he walked down the hall. He held his bag tight against his body, the strap digging into his shoulder. "It's me, Sam.." Jack probably already knew that. "Dean and I just got home. He's unpacking with Cas.." Sam would be lying if he said Jacks lack of response wasn't freaking him out. "Jack, answer me."Sams door creaked open slowly, Jack peeking his head out. They smiled at each other before Jack disappeared back behind the door once more. Sam followed him, walking into the dark room and shutting the door. He turned the lock on the door and dropped his bag."Any reason you got the lights off?" Sam asked, patting up and down his wall in an attempt to find the light switch.Cool fingers curled around Sams wrist and pulled him towards the middle of the room. It was pitch black so Sam stumbled around nervously, using his free hand to touch and feel for things.





	Surprises

"Jack?" Sam called as he walked down the hall. He held his bag tight against his body, the strap digging into his shoulder. "It's me, Sam.." Jack probably already knew that. "Dean and I just got home. He's unpacking with Cas.." Sam would be lying if he said Jacks lack of response wasn't freaking him out. "Jack, answer me." 

Sams door creaked open slowly, Jack peeking his head out. They smiled at each other before Jack disappeared back behind the door once more. Sam followed him, walking into the dark room and shutting the door. He turned the lock on the door and dropped his bag. 

"Any reason you got the lights off?" Sam asked, patting up and down his wall in an attempt to find the light switch.

Cool fingers curled around Sams wrist and pulled him towards the middle of the room. It was pitch black so Sam stumbled around nervously, using his free hand to touch and feel for things.

"Did I mess up?" Sam asked with a laugh. "Are you mad and giving me the silent treatment now?" He pulled away from Jacks grip and grabbed his waist, pulling Jack back against him. "I missed you." He kissed the bottom of Jacks neck, smiling. "Missed being close."

Jack relaxed against him, facing the ground so Sam could kiss more of his neck. "Not mad." Jack turned around and tangled his hands in Sams hair. "Just have a surprise." He leaned up and kissed Sams lips, softly, before dropping back down. He guided Sam forward once more. "Do you trust me?"

Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead, rubbing his nose across it. "Mhm. But I gotta admit.. the silence, darkness, and all around secretive demeanour you got going on is scaring me." 

"You'll like it." Jack whispered, taking Sams hand and guiding it to a chair. "Sit down. Okay?" He kissed Sams cheek before moving out of his way. "Nothing's gonna hurt. No weapons. No monsters. Just.." Jack stopped for a moment, eyes glowing. "Just us." 

Sam smiled to himself. "You know, I don't know if I've said it yet or not but the glowing eyes is a real turn on." He sat down in the chair, leaning back against it. "God." He groaned, stretching his arms above his head and legs out away from the chair. "Its been hours since I've had room to move." 

Jack was silent again, in fact, the entire room was. There was no noise outside it either, which wasn't surprising considering most of the rooms were sound proof inside and out. Clicking noises filled the air before being replaced with loud music. Rock music. The kind of music Dean sang along to in the car.

"Jack?" Sam asked. He looked around the room in an attempt to face Jack but the music disoriented him. "What is this? What are you doing.." 

Two hands touched his shoulders. Jack was behind him. They massaged up and down his shoulders before slowly rubbing a knot out of his neck. Sam groaned, tilting his head to the side, pushing back against him. He closed his eyes and hummed along to the song. 

"Nevermind." Sam grinned. His eyes were still closed when Jacks hands disappeared. Sams skin still felt hot where he touched it. "If that's what you plan on doing you can do it as long as you want." Sam stretched again, age old bones popping and sore muscles stretching once again. 

Jack nudged Sams legs apart with his feet, both of his hands touching Sams arms. He slowly climbed into Sams lap, straddling him. "Is this okay?" Jack whispered, breath hot on the shell of Sams ear.

Sam shivered, nodding. "Yeah.. this okay.." Sam breathed out, reaching out and touching Sam. He grabbed his waist, digging his nails into Jacks hips. "More than okay..." 

Jack grabbed Sams wrists, putting Sams hands at his sides, dangling off of the chair. The chair tipped back and Sam gasped at the force Jack used to guide his hands away. He still didn't know his strength. "In that case.." Jack whispered. "No touching." 

Sam smirked, tilting his head up. "No touching?" He all but whined. "What about looking? Can we turn a light on?" 

Jack rolled his eyes, although Sam couldn't see, and snapped his fingers. Dim light spread out across the room, Sams bedside table light flickering for a few moments before lighting up the room. "Better?"

Sam nodded, leaning up to kiss Jack. "Perfect." His teeth grazed Sams jaw, wet lips gliding across his cheek. 

Jack put a hand over Sams chest, shoving him back against the seat. Sam whimpered, the chair creaking when Sam was shoved back against it. Sam didn't seem to mind the roughness, in fact, he seemed to like it. His tongue drug across his lips and his eyes glazed over with something darker. Sam pushed his hips up, hard and fast, bringing Jack down against him. Jacks cheeks were pink as he ducked away. He leaned back and held onto the back of the chair. 

A new song began and Jacks hips moved slowly against Sam. His tongue peaked out between his lips and his breathing was shallow as he focused on keeping time with the beat. Sam looked Jack up and down, gripping the legs of the chair in order to avoid reaching up and grabbing him. It took a lot of self control but Sam kept his hips still. He wanted this to be all about Jack, just for a little while.

Jack dug his fingers into the back of the chair, wood splitting around the pressure of each of his finger tips. His back arched and his eyes stared down at their bodies. His legs gripping Sams thighs. Sams chest rising and falling. Sams dick pressing up against his jeans, tenting them. Jack smiled to himself, burying his face in Sams neck. He took a deep breath, kissing down his neck, gasping against the skin. He pushed down against Sam, moving his hips slower.

Sam growled beneath him, yanking at the chair legs. "Jack.." He tilted his head to the side, pushing up against Jack. "Lemme touch you.." 

Jack shook his head, smiling. It looked innocent, which was a lie, because Jack was anything but. He gripped the hem of his own shirt, pulling it off and dropping it down next to the chair. "No touching.. I wanna make you feel good."

Sam ground against him, biting his lip. "You are, baby, but it would feel so much better if I could touch you." He lifted one hand, trailing his hand down Jacks torso. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Jack's bright red cheeks and wide eyes didn't match the sinful movement of his hips. "Okay.. you can touch." 

Within seconds Sams hands were all over him. Digging his nails into him and grabbing at him. Sam trailed his hands up and down Jacks torso and thighs, muttering compliments and swear words under his breath. It only made Jack blush darker. Sams hands finally settled on his ass, guiding Jacks hips.

"Doing so good, baby.." Sam kissed his neck, biting down on his collar. "Making me feel so good.." 

Jack whined, pushing back against Sams hands. "Sam.." 

"My good boy.." Sam sucked on his neck, gripping Jacks ass. He ground up against him, moaning against his skin. "Missed you so much." 

Jack dug his nails into Sams arms, moaning out his name. He buried his face in Sams neck, grinding down against him hard and fast, hips moving awkwardly. He arched and squirmed against Sam, holding onto him tight. The lights flickered around them and Jack fell still, leaning against Sam.

Sam chuckled, rubbing Jack's back. He kissed his head and stood up, holding Jack against his chest. "Let's get you changed.."

"Did you-" 

"Yes." Sam smiled. "And I can tell you did, too." He winked.

Jack looked away, biting his lip. He nervously looked up at Sam, peeking up at him through his eyelashes. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Loved it." Sam smiled, pecking his lips.


End file.
